bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bachelor in Paradise (Season 3)
The 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise premiered on August 2, 2016. Chris Harrison will reprise his role from The Bachelor and The Bachelorette as host of the show. Production As with the previous season, filming took place in the town of Sayulita, located in Vallarta-Nayarit, Mexico. Casting Lace from season 20 of The Bachelor was the first confirmed contestant for this season. The rest of the cast was announced on June 8, 2016 with returning Bachelor and Bachelorettes contestants. Contestants Amanda_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Amanda Stanton 26 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 1 Co-winner Josh_M._(Bachelorette_10).jpg|Josh Murray 31 The Bachelorette (Season 10) Entered in week 2 Co-winner Carly_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Carly Waddell 30 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 1 Co-winner Evan_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Evan Bass 33 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Co-winner Grant_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Grant Kemp 27 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Co-winner Lace_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Lace Morris 25 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 1 Co-winner Nick_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Nick Viall 35 The Bachelorette (Season 10) Entered in week 1 Split in week 6 Jennifer_(Bachelor_20).png|Jennifer Saviano 26 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 3 Split in week 6 Wells_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Wells Adams 32 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 4 Split in week 6 Ashley_I._(The_Bachelor_19).jpg|Ashley Iaconetti 28 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 3 & week 4 Eliminated in week 3 & split in week 6 Brett_(Bachelorette_10).jpg|Brett Melnick 32 The Bachelorette (Season 10) Entered in week 4 Quit in week 6 Shushanna_(Bachelor_20).png|Shushanna Mkrtychyan 28 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 5 Quit in week 5 Izzy_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Izzy Goodkind 24 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 5 Caila (Bachelor 20).png|Caila Quinn 24 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 3 Quit in week 5 Jared_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Jared Haibon 27 The Bachelorette (Season 11) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 5 Jami_(Bachelor_20).png|Jami Letain 24 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 5 Eliminated in week 5 Lauren_H._(Bachelor_20).png|Lauren Himle 26 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 5 Eliminated in week 5 Tiara_(Bachelor_20).png|Tiara Soleim 27 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 5 Elimined in week 5 Carl_(Bachelorette_10).png|Carl King 32 The Bachelorette (Season 10) Entered in week 4 Eliminated in week 4 Daniel_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Daniel Maguire 31 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 4 Ryan_B_(Bachelorette_11).jpg|Ryan Beckett 34 The Bachelorette (Season 11) Entered in week 4 Eliminated in week 4 Emily_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Emily Ferguson 23 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 4 Haley_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Haley Ferguson 23 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 4 Quit in week 5 Vinny_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Vinny Ventiera 28 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 4 Sarah_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Sarah Herron 29 The Bachelor (Season 17) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 3 Brandon_(Bachelorette_9).jpg|Brandon Andreen 29 The Bachelorette (Season 9) Entered in week 2 Eliminated in week 2 Christian_(Bachelorette_12).jpg|Christian Bishop 26 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 2 Eliminated in week 2 Leah_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Leah Block 26 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 1 Jubilee_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Jubilee Sharpe 24 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 1 Chad_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Chad Johnson 28 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Disqualified in week 1 Future appearances Nick Viall will be the bachelor on season 21 of The Bachelor. Elimination chart Episodes Where are they now? Josh Murray and Amanda Stanton ended their engagement in December 2016. Lace Morris and Grant Kemp announced their split on November 28, 2016. Lace is currently in a relationship with a man named Russell, whom she met on the dating app Bumble. Carly Waddell and Evan Bass were married in June 2017, in a beach ceremony in Puerta Vallarta. Their wedding was officiated by Chris Harrison. On August 7, 2017, they announced that they are expecting their first child. Their daughter, Isabella Evelyn “Bella” Bass, was born on February 15, 2018. Wells Adams is dating actress Sarah Hyland. Ashley Iaconetti began a relationship with Kevin Wendt whom she met on The Bachelor Winter Games. They broke up shortly after the show ended. In May 2018, she announced that she was dating Jared Haibon. The Rings All of the rings are designed by Neil Lane. Amanda-Josh-Ring.jpg|'Amanda & Josh' A radiant-cut diamond in a halo setting with pave diamonds on the band. Lace-Grant-Ring.jpg|'Lace & Grant' A radiant-cut diamond in a hexagon-shaped double-halo setting. Carly-Evan-Ring.jpg|'Carly & Evan' A pear-shaped diamond in a halo setting on split-shank band. Carly-Evan-RingNew.jpg|'Carly & Evan' Carly's new ring is a cushion-cut diamond set in platinum surrounded by diamond halo, set on a band featuring 50 smaller round diamonds with a total weight of 2 carats. Carly-Evan-WeddingRing.jpg|'Carly & Evan' Carly's handmade eternity band features 36 round diamonds set in rose gold. Evan's is a sturdy platinum band with “tire track” grooves. Category:Bachelor in Paradise seasons